


Greased Up

by canibecandid



Series: Marks Across Skin [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/pseuds/canibecandid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're Doctor Foster's intern." Clint said after a beat, holding back a wince because he knew that he'd just revealed half of his hand. If Coulson asked what prompted him to blow it, Clint would probably just show him Darcy's file folder and plead "The right curves to insanity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greased Up

**Author's Note:**

> God bless Jeremy Renner and this picture.

Clint smiled under the hood of the truck to the pretty brunet leaning on the door, grease from other cars staining the tight brown shirt and he flexed his arms a bit as he tightened his grip on his wrench. 

The busty woman licked her bottom lip and pouted slightly, turning back to her phone, her fingers flying over the electronic device furiously. The phone chimed and she laughed while shaking her head, the sound making Clint glad that he had his hearing aid in to hear it. He fiddled around with the engine, biding his time, all she had really needed was an oil change but he had gone ahead and looked the beaten-up truck over. He looked up just in time to catch the brunet staring at his arms and appreciating his body, and it was about time that someone paid attention to the hard work that went into maintaining this amount of perfection.

"So you're Doctor Foster's intern." Clint said after a beat, holding back a wince because he  _knew_  that he'd just revealed half of his hand. If Coulson asked what prompted him to blow it, Clint would probably just show him Darcy's file folder and plead "The right curves to insanity."

"I- uh- I'm one of Coulson's men." Clint's lips twitched up into a slight grin, even as he focused on the engine parts.

"Coulson let's his jack booted thugs wear earrings?" Darcy asked, her voice slightly higher with a slight wavering to it as her hand came out to tap the gold band. Clint froze and then he scowled as he turned to her.

"You just-" he paused and took in the emotions that she wore on her sleeve. She looked awed and absolutely terrified. "I guess you realized I had said your soulmark, huh?"

Darcy gave a shy grin. "If I said that I applied for every internship that was run by a Doctor Foster, would you blame me?"

Clint returned with a smug grin as he looped his fingers through his belt loops. "Would you laugh if I said that I got an earpeircing the exact same day your words showed up? Nice job on making me wait thirteen years, by the way."

"Hey! You can't rush perfection!" Darcy defended, her smile blooming over her face. She shook her head and readjusted her hat before sticking out her hand. "Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire and professional Jane wrangler."

Clint took her hand and raised it briefly to his lips, laying on his charm with a wink. "Clint Barton, shady professional in all things cloak-and-dagger and former circus child."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Barton. I supposed my memory wipe will come after one night of passion?"

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Lewis. Memory wipes are above your classification level."

"I have a classification level?"

"If you didn't before, you will now,  _soulmate_."

"I'm looking forward to a more private debriefing,  _soulmate._ " Darcy waggled her eyebrows and a smirk played on her full lips. Clint gave a great bark of laughter, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Greased up is a good look on you."

"Yeah, but naked in the shower is my best look."

"I'm guessing being subtel is not your forte?" Darcy laughed, her cheeks flushing with color. Clint shrugged ant took the rag from his back pocket and wiped down his hands.

"Cloak-and-dagger is the job, it's either straight forward or someone accidentally acquires a new Russian friend."

"Do I want to know?" 

"All things in time, Ms. Lewis."

"Well, I'm ready for that shower now if you are, Mister Barton."


End file.
